Fresh Start
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: Victor goes to New Mexico after Tea cheated on him with Todd. Will he find a fresh start when he finds Marty in their house.


Fresh Start

Victor got in his car and sped away. He didn't know where he was going...all he knew was that he had to get as far away from Llanview as he could. The image of Tea and Todd fucking in his bed left a sour taste in his mouth and he needed to get as far away from Llanview before he killed them.

He drove for days until he had reached New Mexico. He didn't know why he had come to the location that was supposed to be his and Marty's new beginning but he felt a need to be here. He drove to the house that he had bought for them. He had never sold that house...he couldn't and he realized now that he had been holding onto it for the off chance that she would come back to him.

Victor pulled up and was suprised to see a red convertible parked in his driveway. He pulled out his gun and cautiously opened the door. He looked around and realized that somebody had been staying in his house.

He pulled out his phone to call the police when he saw her. "What the fuck," Victor stated as he dropped the phone. The last thing that he expected to see was Marty Saybrooke standing in their dream home wet and naked.

Marty tried her best to cover her exposed body parts as she ran back to the bathroom.

"Marty, we need to talk," Victor stated as he knocked on the bathroom door.

"You're right...we do," Marty stated as she came out in a bathrobe.

"What are you doing here? I thought that you were in the Caribbeans with Patrick...wait, don't tell me he's here too," Victor said as he clenched his fists into tight balls at his side. The idea of Marty bringing another guy to their house filled him with jealousy and rage.

"Relax, I'm not here with Patrick. I'm by myself. I just needed a quiet place to be by myself and think and this was the only place that I could think of."

"Why aren't you with Patrick?"

"I left Patrick. He and I got divorced."

"Why? I thought that he was the love of your life."

"He was once upon a time, but I've changed and we couldn't make it work, not when I'm in love with somebody else."

"Damnit Marty, when are you going to get over your obsession with John. I'm sorry, but he doesn't love you...he loves Natalie."

"I know that and for the record I didn't leave Patrick for John. I left him for you."

"Me? I don't understand Marty...you hate me. Why would you leave Patrick for me?"

"I don't hate you Victor...I never have."

"So, you know that I'm not Todd?"

"I know...it's the reason that I left Patrick. I've never stopped loving you, but when I thought that you were Todd I was afraid that you would hurt me if I let myself get too close to you so I buried my feelings for you, but when I found out that you were Victor I was no longer afraid and I realized how much I still love you. I came here to sort out my feelings about you. I know that you're married to Tea, but I had to tell you how I felt about you. I want you to know that I understand if you no longer love me and -"

"Marty, shut up. I've always loved you," Victor stated as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"What about Tea?" Marty asked as she pulled away from the kiss.

"There is no me and Tea, not anymore, besides I'm not going to let anybody or anything stand in the way of a fresh start with you," Victor said as he pulled Marty into another passionate kiss.

This time Marty let herself get lost in the fire of the kiss as Victor scooped her up into his arms. He carried her into the bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed.

He lit some candles while she removed her robe.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Make love to me Victor."

That was all he needed to hear. He removed his clothes and spent hours exploring every inch of her curvaceous body. They rode several orgasmic highs as they became one over and over again. When they were to exhausted he pulled out of her and held her in his arms.

"I love you so much Marty," Victor whispered as he stroked her hair.

"I love you to Victor," Marty replied as she closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
